Age Gap
by l'envoi
Summary: Seven-year old Kristoph Gavin knew that it still wasn't too late, that he didn't have to be an only child for the rest of his life. Maybe if he prayed hard enough, he would get his wish: a little sibling.


**Title:**Age Gap  
**Author:**Jyonrai  
**Fandom: **Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice  
**Main Characters/Pairings:**Kristoph, Klavier  
**Word Count:**1,192  
**Rating:**K+  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.  
**Update: **Tried to make some parts more descriptive. Fixed a few grammar mistakes and the German prayer. Thank you Nemesis (from for translating Kristoph's prayer!

**Chapter 1: Solitude**

Even though Kristoph was far too young and barely even knew of the misfortunes and agonies in life, he was very sure that being alone – _with no one at your side_ - for a long, long time had to be one of the most miserable things that a person could ever go through.

Bright, wide blue eyes swept the dim, empty corridor, examining it with care. A tall, dark-brown oak door that led to the Master's bedroom stood to his left. A narrow door camouflaged by elegantly patterned wallpaper that led to the bathroom was located directly in front of him. A short, heavy, old door that led to his aunt's adjoining house was positioned to his right.

_Absolutely no one in sight._

The seven-year old blond sighed deeply, his small hand clutching on to the rails of the varnished wooden staircase in resignation.

_**He was alone yet again.**_

He raised his little head up and stared aimlessly into space, his sky-blue eyes distant.

It was always like this during the afternoons, when his Mutter and Vater were out working in their offices.

They would always kiss him goodbye and tell him how much they loved him and to be a good boy while they were gone. They would then walk out of the door and drive off to their respective offices. He would always wave back at them from underneath the doorframe and tell them in return how much he loved them as well and to work hard.

Right when he was sure that they had left, he would sprint up the tall flight of stairs as he would shout, "_The cost is clear! Mutter and Vater are gone! We can play as much as we want now!"_ and would hope to be greeted by a smaller child with even larger eyes and smaller hands that would be waiting at the top of the staircase. That smaller child would then coo _"Bruder! Bruder!"_ and would fling itself into his arms for a big hug.

But every time he got to the top, he would only be greeted by the haunting, dreary stillness of the dark, empty corridor.

Young Kristoph Gavin had always wondered what it was like to have a sibling.

Being an only child, he had never known what it was like to live everyday with someone who wasn't fully-grown and employed. He had never known what it was like to live with someone who still had a child's urge to play and explore the world .

Some of his classmates, who did have siblings, called him 'lucky'.

He didn't have to share his mountain of toys in his spacious room with anyone. He didn't have to share his parents' care and attention with anyone either. He never had to talk the blame for someone else's mistake. He didn't have to wait for his turn to use the television or the bathroom at home because his parents always let him go first.

He always decided where to eat when his parents would take him out. He usually got the toys and books he wanted when he asked for them. He would get the most praises whenever he would get high grades and receive awards from school _(which happened often, for he was a truly intelligent child)_.

Most of all, he never had to worry about which child in the family was most loved. He would always be sure that he was his parents' favorite child.

Little siblings would talk about their older siblings and how they would boss the little ones around. Older siblings would rant and complain about their younger siblings and all the trouble that they give their older ones.

He would just smile good-naturedly at them, thank them for saying so, and proceed to give sympathy to the storyteller.

However, on the inside, he felt pangs of jealousy and longing whenever he heard stories about his friends' siblings. He secretly wished that he could have someone that would bug him too.

The blond was well-aware that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to enjoy all the things he had as an only child, but he would risk that just to have a child like him by his side when the grown-ups were out doing their grown-up things.

So what if someone would mess up his toys and books from time to time? So what if someone made loud noises at night and made it hard for him to sleep? So what if he couldn't decide where to go out for dinner for a change? At least he would be sure that a child like him would always be there.

Losing a few pleasures and putting up with a few things had to be better than being alone for the rest of his life.

_'Maybe, if I pray hard and long enough and say ' please' enough, Gott will answer mein prayers one day,' _Kristoph thought hopefully.

He clapped his hands together softly and started muttering in soft German:

**"Lieber Gott, ich bete darum, dass du mir vielleicht ein jüngeres Geschwisterchen geben könntest. Mir ist egal ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge sein wird. Bitte, gib mir nur eins, bitte. Ich möchte wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nur eine jüngere Schwester...oder Bruder haben...bitte."**

_**("Lord God, I pray that You may give me a younger sibling, please. I don't mind whether it's a girl or a boy. Please just give me on, please. I really, really, really want a younger sister…or brother…please.")**_

That was what he did right whenever he would wake up in the morning.

That was what he did whenever he would be driven to school by his Vater in the family's shiny, silver car.

That was what he did whenever class was about to begin.

That was what he did whenever he was lying in between Mutter and Vater in their soft, king-sized bed and was about to fall into a deep slumber underneath the thick, elegantly-patterned blanket.

That was what he did whenever he had taken Holy Communion and was kneeling down on a pew's pedestal on Sundays.

That was what he did whenever his friends and family would tell him to blow out the candles on his birthday cake and make a wish during his birthday parties.

That was what he did whenever he would write his letter to Santa during Christmas Eve.

That was what he did for such a long that even he couldn't remember when he started. _When he was five? four? even three years old perhaps?_

…But that wasn't what he did whenever he would reach the top of the staircase and meet the solitude of the hallway yet again.

During those times, he would close his eyes and grip his hands together tightly at his chest as he bowed his head and murmured the prayer even more fervently. Sometimes, tears would trickle down from his flooded eyes and stain his cheek.

Seven-year old Kristoph Gavin had always asked for a younger sibling persistently, but those times when he would stand alone at the top of the staircase were surely the times when he prayed the hardest.

**Translation Notes:**Thank you Nemesis (from ) for translating Kristoph's prayer!

Mutter – German for "Mother"  
Vater – German for "Father"  
Bruder – German for "Brother"  
Gott – German for "God"  
Mein – German for "my"

**Author's Notes:**Woooooooo! First Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice fic ever written! First fic submitted this year too! Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I haven't been reading/practicing my writing a lot lately. DX I hope that I get to conquer writer's block soon! It's been haunting me for a year now. I've been trying to get back to writing, but…Uggghhh…DDDX I've been drawing too much. OTL

I haven't played Apollo Justice yet, but I am IN LOVE with the Gavin Brothers. It was love at first sight. XD I've already read quite a few fics about them, and I think I've read enough spoilers to estimate their personalities. XP

I wrote this fic because I've always wanted to see Kristoph as a young child hoping for a little sibling. Klavier hasn't always been there, so Kristoph might have prayed for him when the defense lawyer was still an only child.

Most of the instances that will appear in this fic are/will be based on my personal experience, since I am eight years senior to my little brother. I also act quite a bit like Kristoph: bespectacled and fond of reading; while my younger brother acts a bit like Klavier: active and very fond of competing with his older sister. I experienced the "being alone on the staircase" part of this fic. It is probably my loneliest childhood memory.

I hope that I get to finish this fic. The rest of my fics are more-or-less abandoned at the moment. I don't want the same thing to happen to this one. DX

If you like it, I hope that you'll review. I might go back to writing for good if you do. :P


End file.
